


I Got You, Baby Brother

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Killer Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: Dean learns that Sam is on a Demon Blood bender





	I Got You, Baby Brother

Blood surrounded the demon, like an ocean around an island. It was such a wonderful feeling, for him to be bathed in the blood of worthless humans.

The taste, the smell, the feeling, made the demon feel something he had not felt in a long time; humanity. Although he was a demon, and loved every second of being one, he still found the feeling of humanity, thrilling.

As he laid on the bed, his hands at his sides, on blood soaked sheets, he thought about what he should do next.

It was hard to find humans who would not be missed, kill said humans, and not arouse suspicion among Hunters, Yes, they couldn’t really kill him seeing as he was a Knight of Hell, but they were so problematic.

There was a slight swoosh sound, signaling to him that there was another demon in the room, and he didn’t even bother to see who it was.

“You should really clean up this pigsty, it’s unruly” Crowley said, scrunching his nose at the awful sight, although, deep down, he wasn’t too disgusted. He just wanted a little reason to poke at the bear that was Dean Winchester.

“What do you want, Crowley?” Dean asked, a bit agitated that his peace and silence was interrupted.

“Dean, we have another task for you” Crowley said, looking around the room at what Dean had done.

Dean raised his right arm, his eyes staring at the blood that coated it, and the mark that seemed to glow from all the death. Just seeing the mark happy, content with the blood spill, made his lips curl up into a smirk.

“What might that be, Crowley?” He asked, his voice completely light hearted.

He put his hand back down as he used both of them to prop himself up on his elbows, green eyes fixed on Crowley.

“It’s moose, Dean. He’s been on a bit of a bender” His words had another meaning to them, a meaning that Dean didn’t even care to think about.

“Why should I care if Sam is off drinking his life away because he can’t handle me being gone?” He scoffed, eyes turning from forest green, to black.

Crowley tilted his head as his lips parted, closing against as he wondered how incompetent Dean Winchester really was.

“Do you really think I would come to you, squirrel, if your brother was an alcoholic? Think harder, Squirrel” Crowley stepped over a dead body as he found himself crowing irritated with being near the demon winchester.

Dean stared off into space as he put the pieces together, his smirk growing even wider as he figured it out.

“So Sammy is back binging on demon blood?” He asked, amused.

Crowley rolled his eyes, nodding his head at Dean.

“Yeah, he is, and there is a rather big problem with that, which only you can handle” Crowley stopped pacing, staring directly at Dean.

Dean gave a curious look, wondering how in the hell a blood-drinking-Sam was even a bad thing.

“You see, squirrel, he’s been killing my demons, because he wants you. I figured that it’s about time you take care of your brother before I do” Crowley said, nonchalantly.

In mere seconds Dean had Crowley pinned against the wall, His left arm pressed against Crowley’s neck, the other stretched out away from them. The first blade, which had been under one of the bodies, flew into Dean’s hand, making Crowley anxious.

“I hope you know Crowley, that if you ever lay even a single finger on him, I will destroy everything you built, and then I will kill you” Dean threatened, his black eyes flickering back into furious green ones.

Crowley gulped as he nodded his head, his hand pushing against Dean’s arm that was against his throat. Although he was the King of Hell, feared by all, Dean was a Knight of Hell, killer of all. Dean had the ability to cut him down and barely break a sweat, if he wanted to.

“Of course, squirrel, I would never touch him” Dean took his arm from Crowley’s throat,”but my demons are becoming agitated with him. I have made it clear he is not to be killed, but there are those who go against me” Crowley said, side stepping away from Dean.

“So you want me to kill my own brother? Is that it?” Dean asked, crossing his arms, the first blade sticking out.

Crowley smiled, trying to hide just how anxious he was getting by being near Dean. Never would he have thought that a human, let alone a winchester, would make him as anxious as he was. Not to mention the only reason Dean was a Knight of Hell was because he suggested Dean should acquire the mark.

“I’m not insinuating you should kill him, quite the contrary, squirrel. He would be a very valuable asset to me, to us, and I wouldn’t want anyone to kill him. The task is for you to convince him to join us, side with Hell” he looked down, away from Dean’s gaze,”if he says no, you do understand how much of a problem he will be, right?”

Dean looked down at the mark, remembering how he died, and when he woke up, he left. He knew his brother had searched for him, not able to rest until he returned Dean back to the way he was. Well, until Dean had left him a present, which happened to be an entire family, dead, in Sam’s motel room.

He remembered how he recorded the entire thing. He tortured each and every single one of them, starting with the youngest, which was a 7 year old kid. He went through the family; a kid, twins, the parents, the grandma, and the dog.

Yes, he even killed the family dog.

“What’s in it for me?” Dean asked, the smirk on his face showing that he was more than willing to do the job, for a price.

Crowley smirked, knowing that he may just get both of the winchesters, dark and powerful like he needs them. If he could have them both, bend them to his will, he could rule the world without lifting a finger.

“I know what you want. There’s a dark desire you have, one you could never obtain as a human, but you can now” Crowley smirked as he moved towards the bed, fingers reaching down to touch the blood.

Dean faced away from Crowley, a dark smile twisting his lips. He knew exactly what Crowley was talking about.

“Consider it done” Dean said, turning around to face the King of Hell.

Crowley had one finger in his mouth, slightly sucking on it, his eyes closed as it appeared that he was enjoying it. Dean knew that on Crowley’s finger was the blood of the people he had killed.

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle, snapping Crowley out of the trance he was in.

“It seems you’re still a junkie, just like my brother; always needing a fix. Then again, you know what they say: Once a junkie, always a junkie” Dean smirked.

Crowley rolled his eyes as he removed his finger from his mouth, his expression going blank. Dean wondered if maybe Crowley was being summoned as he seemed to just completely shut down.

A slow smile creeped onto Crowley’s face, his eyes gleaming as he stared at Dean. The Winchester blinked as he stared right back at the King of Hell, wondering what it was now.

“You know Dean, human blood is much like cocaine to demons, like how demon blood is to humans. Some demons find it repulsive to drink from humans, but there is one reason why, mostly” Crowley stepped towards Dean, a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

Dean stared in silence, his agitation returning as he wondered what Crowley could have possibly been hinting at.

“It reminds them of humanity, the one most valuable thing someone could have. Being a demon strips away humanity, and with humanity comes everything that feels heavenly” Dean knew exactly where this was going.

“Spit it out already” Dean spat, the mark itching for him to drive the blade right through Crowley’s heart.

Crowley stopped inches away from Dean, the smirk only growing wider with each passing moment. He leaned in to the left side of Dean, close enough where his breath pressed against Dean’s earlobe.

“It takes a junkie to know a junkie” He whispered, even if there was no one else to hear.

Before Dean could drive the blade through him, Crowley vanished, probably far away from him.

“I’m not a junkie!” He yelled, throwing the blade at the wall.

Anger coursed through his veins, the mark only fueling him even more. He looked around the room, at what he did, knowing that there was no humanity left in him. That was the whole point as to why he did it, anyway.

He just wanted to feel.

“No” he shook the thought from his head, arm extended towards the wall where the blade was. It flew right into his hand, just as it always would.

“I’m coming for ya, Sammy” His eyes flicked to black before he disappeared to find his younger brother.

-

Screams echoed in the dungeon, unable to escape the confined space. The unlucky demon the screams belonged to, was in the Devil’s Trap, tied down and gagged.

Tears ran down the demon’s face as he screamed into the cloth that had been shoved into his mouth, begging for mercy, and death. His clothes were bloody, giant tears in them where a knife was used to cut in. He thrashed against the binds that held him to the chair, wrists bleeding and raw, but there was no use in doing so.

He would not escape.

“Tell me what you know about my brother” Sam said, calmly. Be brought the blood knife up to his lips, his tongue reaching out to the blade, tasting the demon.

Fear tasted so sweet.

Muffled words came from the demon as he still had the gag in his mouth, but it seemed he was willing to talk, finally. Sam took the blade away from his mouth, using the tip to take the cloth out from the Demon’s mouth.

“Talk” Sam ordered, the knife now pressed against the demon’s throat, a little trickle of blood falling as he dug a bit deeper.

“Dean Winchester is said to have been on a killing spree, sometimes ordered by Crowley. There’s a rumor going around that he’s doing it for the fun of it, and that there is something else he wants” The blade pressed even further into his throat, and he made sure not to gulp.

“What else does he want?” Sam asked, calmly.

“I don’t know; no one knows. Not even Crowley really knows what he truly wants. Some say that he is satisfying his urges, others think it has something to do with you. No one knows for sure” The demon finished, trying to push himself away from the blade.

Sam smiled as he pulled away from the Demon, the blade coming away from his throat.

“Is that everything?” He asked, placing the blade by his mouth once more, tongue licking at the blood.

The demon nodded his head, fear evident in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to be far away from Sam Winchester who turned psycho.

“Good” Sam thrusted the knife into the Demon’s neck, causing the Demon to convulse as electricity sparked inside him before his body went completely limp.

His lips curled into a sick, twisted smile as he wiped the blade against the shirt of the demon as if to clean it off.

“You never seem to be able to let me go, Sammy” a voice boomed from behind him.

Sam’s smile faded as he turned around, his eyes meeting Dean’s. His eyes grew wide as he was completely surprised to see Dean standing before him, the First Blade in his right hand.

He could smell the demon blood on the blood, and the blood coursing through Dean’s veins. It made him involuntarily lick his lips from the delicious smell.

“You’re my brother Dean, I could never let you go” Sam stated, going over to hug his brother.

Dean cocked his head at Sam, his infamous smirk appearing on his face. Sam halted, unable to move forward, as if something invisible was holding him in place.

“I know, quite pathetic actually,” Dean sneered,” and that’s the whole reason why I am even here” he finished, looking around the dungeon, eyes landing on the dead demon.

He could smell the blood of the demon inside of Sam, meaning that he truly was drinking blood again. The thought angered him as he didn’t want filthy demon’s blood tainting Sam’s human blood.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, breaking Dean out of his thoughts.

“Well Sammy, you’ve ruffled Crowley’s feathers. He told me you’ve been killing his demons, and you’re on a bender,” he chuckles,” He wants me to deal with you” He began to walk around the Devil’s Trap, making sure not to get too close.

Sam was unable to follow Dean as he walked around the trap, his body frozen.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere, and I knew that there was only one way to find you, if you cared” Sam chuckled, but there was not happiness or anything of the sort tied to it. It came out nervous and sad.

Dean raised his eyebrows, as if to be surprised that Sam would go through such lengths to get him back.

“Let me get this straight,” he stopped right in front of Sam,”you drank demon blood, in the process killing said demons, just to get me? Bullshit!” Dean yelled, pointing the blade at Sam.

“I bet you started this off thinking everything you did, was for me. I know you’re smarter than that, Sammy. No way would you have thought that I, a Knight of Hell, would come for you just because you’re binging on demon blood” Dean scoffed, turning away from Sam once again.

Sam’s cheeks flushed red as he knew that Dean was right, that he didn’t drink demon blood just for Dean.

“What are you going to do? Kill me?” Sam asked, fear tangled in his voice.

Dean turned back around, playing with the blade in his right hand. He had to admit, the idea of taking Sam’s life did thrill him, and would feel so good. He would get rid of the one thing that makes him crave humanity, and he would be free.

“No, not really. I’ve come to make you an offer, Sammy, one where we can both be together” He smiled, and it was almost as if the human Dean was back.

Sam’s eyes softened as he looked into forest green eyes, the same ones that he looked into when he was younger, the eyes that belonged to the brother he loved. It momentarily made him forget his brother was a demon, and the blood coursing through his veins was what he wanted.

Almost like old times.

Dean could tell Sam was distracted, most likely reminiscing in old memories. To grab his attention once more, he turned his eyes black, the soft look disappearing from his face.

“You can join me, join Hell, and we can be together like we were. You can choose to say no, and I’ll have to cut you down where you stand,” he looked down at the blade, then back at Sam,” which won’t be too much of a problem” he said.

“Dean-” Sam started, but never got the chance to finish as he felt a sharp sting on his right cheek.

The first blade was stuck in the wall behind Sam, the wall cracked around it. His cheek bled from the cut, stinging against the open air.

The smell of Sam’s blood made something click in Dean, his body moving forward. He licked his lips as he was inches away from Sam, his heart thumping in his chest as he moved his head closer to Sam’s.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, his voice soft and low like a whisper.

Dean didn’t respond as his tongue snaked out of his mouth, licking at the bleeding cut. The taste of Sam’s blood was more intoxicating than anything he had ever tasted. It was like everything sweet on Earth, and more addicting than any drug.

His tongue licked around the cut, his hand pressing against Sam’s opposite cheek, the other on his right shoulder. He began to suck on the cut, unable to get enough of the blood.

Crowley’s words echoed in his head, and he knew that he was right.

“Say yes Sam, and you can have everything you ever wanted” Dean whispered against his cheek, continuing to lick the cut clean.

A low growl erupted from Dean as he tasted demon’s blood mixed with his brother’s, making him want his blood inside of Sam. He wanted Sam to belong to him in every way imaginable, and no one else could have him.

“N-No” Sam replied, although he was clearly tempted by the offer. Even as his body was in place, frozen to the spot, he seemed to be shaking with pleasure.

Dean’s hand went from Sam’s shoulder down to his waist, his fingers dipping under Sam’s shirt. His little brother’s skin was flaming hot, his body burning with desire, the demon blood in him only amplifying it.

“You can drink from me, and I can drink from you,” his hand traveled up Sam’s stomach,” We can be together, and have everything we ever wanted” he whispered, his fingers dancing around Sam’s hardened nipples.

Even if he were able to pull away from Dean, the intoxicating smell of Dean’s blood coursing through his veins was just irresistible. It made him lick his lips, eyes closing from the immense pleasure he felt from the smell of Dean, and the feeling of Dean against him.

“D-Dean” he managed, trying so desperately to get closer to his older brother, the demon blood junkie part of him wanting to drink from Dean.

He couldn’t resist the part of him that wanted the blood in him, and the part of him that wanted his brother. Sam could feel himself submitting to his brother, wanting nothing more than to have Dean as his own in every single way.

He should feel sick for this, for wanting his brother in this way, especially as a demon, but he didn’t. No, he felt quite the opposite.

“It’s okay Sammy, I gotcha” Dean said, his eyes turning Inky black as he raised his arm up to Sam’s face, cutting into it, and drawing blood.

Sam felt every muscle in his body push him to Dean’s arm, his mouth latching onto the bleeding wound. The taste of Dean was something he could never have imagined, and god was it delicious. It wasn’t long before he was sucking on the blood just as Dean had done to him, unable to let go of it.

“It’s okay baby brother, I got you” Dean whispered as he held onto his brother, stroking his hair.


End file.
